What's Yours is Mine
by SloaneRisette
Summary: Pent up and frustrated, Max texts Chloe to have sex with her. Who ends up stopping by first not only surprises her, but leaves Max wanting more and more. Chasefield, Pricefield.
Boredom was hitting Max hard as she laid down on her bed, staring at her phone. There was an unusual heat that had hit Arcadia Bay despite being spring, and it being late afternoon had left Max not wanting to do much. The sun setting plus being too unseasonably hot left the idea of going out and even just taking a few pictures absolutely unappealing. With a sigh and after taking another pouty selfie, she figured that there'd be no better thing to do than text her girlfriend.

At least if she was going to get sweaty, she'd rather get sweaty from fucking her girlfriend than wandering around the area in the heat. After sending Chloe a selfie of herself, she sent a text.

 _"Chloe I'm bored :( Come help? 3"_

Now it was the waiting game. How long would it be until Chloe would _actually_ respond? She knew her girlfriend, as great as she was, had a propensity to take forever to actually respond to texts.

Though, Max hoped that with sex on the table Chloe would already be heading over.

"Chloe…" she mumbled to herself, letting out a groan.

 _"I'll only forgive you for that emoji if you say you'll let me fuck you"_

Max grinned. Right on time.

 _"Pleeeeeease come over and fuck me, Chloe"_

It always felt weird to text things like this to Chloe, even with how close they were. It was so not like her to text things like "eat me out so much I pass out" was the absolute last thing Max Caulfield would ever imagine she would do. Plus, if her mother ever saw these texts…

…She didn't even want to imagine that.

 _"I dunno babe, do you really want it?"_

Max rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but grin. It was fun— she liked letting Chloe know just how much she wanted to be with her— because she really did.

But god, she felt so awkward saying these things. And she was pretty sure that was part of why Chloe loved egging her on like this so much.

 _"I want it so bad Chloe I'm aching for it!"_

She just hoped Chloe would actually head over now. She knew her girlfriend— there was no way she could hold out this long either.

 _"I'll be over in like ten, babe"_

 _"I'm in my room, just come in, I'll leave the door unlocked for you"_

Even though it was only a few days since they last had sex, Max was really missing it. With a sigh of relief she started to pull off her shirt, which she threw across the room at the laundry basket in the corner. It missed, but she would get it later. Who could even think about laundry when their girlfriend was about to come over to fuck them!?

Max next unbuttoned her shorts and started to pull them off, struggling at first, as she didn't bother to get up, hoping she would look more appealing lying in bed in her underwear.

She resorted to trying to look her sexiest while lying, hoping that she would look good enough for her girlfriend to pounce on immediately.

It was a bit of an impatient wait, but some five or so minutes later, there came a knock on the door. Was Chloe here already? Why was she knocking? She knew the door wasn't locked.

Oh, clearly it was something she had to play along with. Though it seemed very surprising from Chloe.

"Come in! I'm ready for you!" she shouted out, turning red. She just prayed it actually was Chloe and not Kate…

…She didn't need another awkward moment of Kate walking in on her and Chloe.

The door opened slowly to reveal… _**not**_ Chloe.

Instead it was Victoria Chase.

Victoria Chase, queen of Blackwell, had just walked into Max's room.

Where Max was lying on her bed… in just her underwear.

Victoria, who was wearing a pink tube top and short shorts— which still probably cost more than her entire closet— put her hands on her hips, with the most shit eating grin on her face.

Max was mortified.

"Wow, don't you have a girlfriend? I didn't know you were such a little slut, Caulfield," she sniped. Max was bright red now. She didn't know what to say. She was just lying there, in some wannabe sexy model pose, just at a complete loss.

Max covered herself with her arms, still terrified by what was happening, still in disbelief. She just hoped that this was all some awful nightmare she would wake up from and be in Chloe's arms.

But with each second that had passed, she was still in stunned silence, staring at Victoria with her jaw dropped.

"Look, I know I'm gorgeous, Caulfield, but can you not stare at me like such an idiot?" Victoria asked— which finally snapped Max out of her horrified thoughts.

"V-V-Victoria… what are you doing in here?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Well I was just stopping by to ask you a question about class but I didn't expect you to want to fuck me so bad," Victoria said, that same grin on her face that she always had when she sniped out an insult at Max during class.

"I'm— I'm waiting for my girlfriend," Max told her adamantly, now sitting up, crossing her arms to cover her chest. Victoria took a few steps forward, now standing in front of Max, towering over her. Max gulped.

"You say you're waiting for her but you're calling out saying you're ready for me. Finally want to move up in the world, Max?"

Max was bright red, flustered by her words, incensed that Victoria would dare say that she would move on from Chloe.

"Victoria, Chloe is my girlfriend and I love her, don't say that I would 'move on' from her. I would never do that," she told the blonde, gulping after. The idea of talking back to Victoria Chase was always scary. The girl was scary as a whole. Victoria leaned forward, putting her hands on the wall to steady herself, getting into Max's face.

"Oh I'm sure I'll have you begging for me and me only pretty soon."

Max gulped, eyes wide, feeling like she was about to faint.

"Is that a yes? Do you want me to make you feel good?" Victoria asked, with that same sly smile on her face that was there whenever she was being underhanded.

Max slowly nodded, almost like she couldn't control it. She loved Chloe; she would never want to hurt her. But Max just… couldn't say no to Victoria.

"I want you to say it, Max. I want you to say you want to feel good," Victoria cooed into Max's ear before pulling back, staring at the doe-eyed brunette.

"Make me… please make me feel good?" Max asked quietly, which caused Victoria's sly smile to turn into a full blown grin.

"My pleasure," Victoria grinned, climbing on the bed and just about pinning Max down.

"Victoria!"

"You said you wanted me to make you feel good, right Max? I'm going to make you feel great."

Max gulped, feeling herself starting to sweat.

And it wasn't the heat.

Victoria went from pinning Max down to sitting up, but still keeping her lower half held down with her own legs. She didn't want the brunette going anywhere. She pulled off her tube top and tossed it to the side, revealing two pale, perfect breasts. Max gulped as she stared at them.

Was she drooling?

"I bet it's nice to look at some perfect tits instead of that nasty girlfriend of yours, huh?" Victoria asked. She was enjoying this— to be able to fuck waif little hipster Max and steal her from that pathetic girlfriend of hers.

Max remained silent, breathing heavily, staring at Victoria. Victoria simply smirked in response.

Victoria then put her hands on Max's breasts, starting to knead them softly, frowning at the _ugly_ bra she had on.

"Ugh, I can't believe you'd wear something this gross, we have to get rid of this," Victoria scoffed, moving her hands under Max and unhooking her bra as deftly as if it was one on her own body.

After unhooking the clasp, Victoria yanked it off— hard— and threw it to the side, revealing the brunette's small breasts.

"Ooooh Max, so cute tiny and cute, just like you," Victoria teased with an uncharacteristic giggle as once again she rested her hands on Max's chest, kneading them softly at first before moving her thumbs in a circle over her nipples. Max had been holding back a moan, but now she couldn't help it.

A small one escaped her, Max's eyes closing as Victoria started to now lightly pinch Max's nipples. As she started to slowly but surely pinch them harder and harder, Max bit her lip, wanting to avoid more moans escaping her, but she couldn't help it— it just felt _so_ good.

Victoria stopped, smiling to herself as she looked at the girl who was now breathing heavily, clearly already tiring out, at least a bit.

"Do you like it Max?" Victoria asked simply. There was no need to try and convince Max that she was better than Chloe— she already had the hipster wrapped around her little finger begging for more.

Max nodded, breathing heavily. She couldn't muster speaking— she had just been so pent up over the past couple of days and needed some sort of release. And while she had never expected Victoria to be the one to help her out, she was loving it. _**So**_ much.

Chloe wasn't even on her mind— just Victoria making her feel so good.

Victoria finally removed her hands from Max's breasts and started to lightly trace her hands down Max's sides. The hipster was just so soft; she wanted to touch her all over.

And that was exactly what she planned on doing.

Max started to twitch and gyrate, biting her lip again as Victoria moved past her waist and down to her hips.

"I can't wait to see what's under here," Victoria cooed softly as she started to yank off Max's underwear. Max let out a yelp, turning a bright red at the fact that not only was she naked in front of Victoria Chase, but Victoria was the one who did it.

A large smile formed on Victoria's face when she saw Max's cunt, trimmed perfectly. She was impressed, honestly. Max Caulfield was usually so plain and boring, her hair a mess, barely any makeup, and even the underwear she had just ripped off her was so plain and nondescript, something you would get for five dollars.

So un-Victoria Chase.

Victoria lightly grazed her fingers on Max's lips, not yet entering, with a touch so light that she would feel it and just want more and more.

"I'll make you feel better than Chloe ever could dream of," Victoria told her, rubbing her thumb across her clit softly.

After a few moments, Victoria brought the hand she was using up to her mouth, sticking two fingers in and sucking on them for a bit, watching Max's chest move up and down as she panted heavily. She wanted Max to squirm, just a bit, before tearing into her. After she was done, all the hipster would be able to do is beg and say, _"Chloe who?"_

Finally, Victoria took her fingers out of her mouth, a trail of drool falling onto her own chest. Max's eyes went wide as she took a deep breath, doing her best to prepare herself for what was going to happen next.

Victoria slowly put her fingers inside Max, moving back and forth, deeper and deeper, as they could go, before slowly pulling back. Victoria kept this up, moving her other hand from the bed onto Max's breast to steady herself as she kept it up.

Small yelps came from Max's mouth as Victoria kept up, grin on her face, getting great joy not only out of getting Max off, but also the situation itself— the sweet girl pinned down under her, happy to let Victoria do whatever she want.

Neither girl noticed the doorknob start to turn, as Max was too busy gasping for air and Victoria was too preoccupied with quite literally lording over Max and fucking her as senseless as possible.

"Victoria!? What the _**fuck**_ are you doing to my girlfriend?" Chloe shouted, slamming the door shut and walking closer to the bed, hands balled up into fists.

What the actual fuck was happening? Why was this girl doing what _she_ was supposed to be doing to Max? Where the fuck did she get off? Chloe's face was bright red.

At the blue haired girl's outburst, Victoria stopped pumping her fingers, though still kept them in Max, and turned her head to look at Chloe, smirk on her face. By now Max was between moans, gasping for air, slowly opening her eyes to see her girlfriend.

"C-Chloe… I can… I can explain…" Max breathed out slowly, now feeling absolutely heartbroken as she saw Chloe's face.

"Look, Price, I'm fucking your girlfriend now. I'm gonna make her cum like she never has before and scream louder than she ever would with you," Victoria told her, glaring at Chloe. She was the one in control of this situation.

Chloe just stayed silent, breathing hard, looking like she was about to leap at Victoria and fight her right then and there.

"And you know what you're going to do?"

"What?" Chloe asked through gritted teeth.

"You're gonna sit there and watch me make your girlfriend moan while you sit on that couch, watch us, cry, and fuck yourself," Victoria sniped. She could care less about hurting their relationship— that didn't matter to her at all. Honestly, she just wanted to be in control and Max was the easiest person to lord her dominance over.

"You really think I'm going to do that?" Chloe asked, voice shaking with anger.

"Max doesn't mind, she's more than happy to have her cunt fucked senseless by me, right?" Victoria asked, turning her attention to Max, who was still just panting, coming down from the high she was feeling when Victoria was fucking her.

"Now go on, sit, and let me show you how to make your girlfriend feel good," Victoria said, motioning Chloe to sit on the couch on the other end of the room.

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Chloe turned around, dejected, walking over to the couch, sitting and staring at them.

"Now why don't you go fuck your loser self while I teach your girlfriend what it's like to feel good?" Victoria asked and Chloe nodded, her hand slowly moving to the front of her own pants, unbuttoning them and then putting her hand inside her underwear, waiting for Victoria to continue.

Without another word, Victoria turned her attention back to Max, continuing her assault on her cunt, this time fucking her harder than before, faster. Max quickly returned to moaning, her hips jerking forward sporadically.

Max went back to screams of pleasure as Victoria kept up, harder and faster than ever. Victoria glanced to Chloe, seeing the girl look… defeated. Her hand was moving slowly inside her pants, she was biting her lip. Knowing Chloe Price was so upset at how her girlfriend was being used by the girl she hated just made Victoria want to tear into Max harder than ever.

Victoria was quick to start pinching Max's nipples again, intent on overwhelming the brunette's senses as quickly as possible— to bring her to orgasm as quick as possible and to make it rough, intense, and wonderful. She was bent on putting the girl through as much as possible until she wouldn't be able to handle anymore.

By now Max was sopping wet, the sheets being the clearest indication. Victoria pulled her fingers out slowly, watching trails of Max's juices fall onto her body.

With a grin, Victoria leaned over, hovering right over Max, placing her fingers on the girl's lips.

"I'm sure you're dying for a taste," Vitoria giggled as Max's mouth slowly opened up, just slightly, and Victoria placed them in her mouth. From there, Max started to suck as the room fell into silence, the only sounds being Chloe's quiet moans as she kept touching herself and the soft sound of Max suckling on Victoria's fingers. Music to her ears. She just loved to be in charge.

"God, Price, your girlfriend is such a little slut. How do you put up with this? Honestly if she was with me she wouldn't act out like this. Don't worry, I'll teach her to be good, since you can't."

The words were harsh, infuriating, yet Chloe couldn't bring herself to get up and fight Victoria. That was her girlfriend sucking on someone else's fingers… but part of Chloe, way deep down, loved it. Seeing her girlfriend, the love of her life being used like this by someone she hated. She didn't want to say she was ok with it… but was she?

Finally, Victoria slowly pulled her fingers from Max's mouth, strands of spit falling onto Max's chin as Max reached her head up a bit, trying to reach Victoria's fingers, who simply laughed at the hipster.

"Oh you're done with those, Max. Remember, you do what I tell you to do, someone's gotta teach you how to fuck," Victoria said, her voice low and sultry. It left Max's eyes wide and panting again, her face red. She already knew how to fuck— she and Chloe had had sex plenty of times before— but to be taught by Victoria…

That was all she could think about right now, it was all she wanted.

Victoria moved back, lowering herself, right next to her wet cunt. Victoria licked her lips, looking at Max almost ravenously. She had been waiting, and honestly, she would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in what the hipster tasted like, and now she finally got to know.

The fact that Max was also holding strong after all this time was impressive. Chloe must have been rough on the poor brunette in the past. But that didn't matter now, as Victoria was determined to show Max who was in charge— who would make her feel good.

With a grin on her face, Victoria looked over at Chloe, as if to taunt her yet again— that she had Chloe's girlfriend begging for her and begging for more. It was part of an intense power trip that just left Victoria more turned on, more ready than ever to pounce on Max Caulfield— she would be left with a conquest to brag to Courtney and Taylor about by Saturday night.

No more delaying the inevitable, Victoria brought her mouth to Max's cunt, quickly putting her tongue in her. The blonde was intent on playing rough with the brunette, as rough as possible. She was ready to make her scream, orgasm, and pass out, and walk out on the couple as if nothing had happened between any of them.

Max was bucking, holding onto her bed as best as possible, short breaths leaving her while she was gasping for air. Chloe could be tough to handle sometimes, but Victoria was even rougher. She didn't know whether or not this was usual for Victoria but that didn't matter, as all that occupied her mind right now was the fact that Victoria Chase— the coolest girl at Blackwell Academy— had her tongue deep inside her and was eating her out like she never had been before.

Victoria was going swiftly and effortlessly between shoving her tongue inside the hipster and hitting her clit perfectly, eliciting a scream from the girl as she felt herself coming closer to orgasm.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the room, Chloe had sped up even more now. Watching Max and Victoria was something else and the more that Victoria went to town on her girlfriend, the more turned on Chloe was, even if she hated to admit it. She had bit into her lip so hard she broke it open ever so slightly, but that wasn't fazing her in the slightest.

Chloe just wanted to get off right now— she could cry and regret what had happened later but right now she was on the outside looking in on some vicious fucking and just needed to sate herself. She wished she could be touching Max like this, grinding into her like she tended to do most nights, but right now she was going at herself as rough as possible.

The blue haired girl started to pant a bit too, as she was tiring herself out from going at it so rough, and she could feel like she would come soon, too. Right now she needed that release more than ever. She wanted to come, she had to. She just couldn't believe it had to be without Max.

But watching her girlfriend getting eaten out, screaming and moaning, was just _so_ good. Her girlfriend was squirming, holding on for dear life, her hips moving all around, erratically, almost against Victoria's own.

Chloe kept pushing her fingers into herself, harder, deeper, and faster, she had already started to come a bit but hadn't managed to reach climax yet. Her hand and boyshorts were starting to get soaked, but Chloe still kept up, faster and faster.

Victoria didn't care about Chloe or what she was doing, she was just so close— Max was basically shrieking at this point, while Victoria herself had already started to come.

As if by clockwork, Victoria had put her tongue deep into the hipster one last time, and Max screamed. While she was wet before, she was coming now, and Victoria was more than happy to clean up any mess. When Max screamed, Chloe did not too long after, finally reaching climax herself. After, she pulled her hand out of her underwear, panting and gasping for breath, now sitting back.

Victoria pulled herself away from Max's crotch for a brief moment before gliding her tongue across it lightly, enough to make her tingle, getting her fluids in her mouth and swallowing. She tasted so good— though not as good as herself.

Victoria pushed herself up, now sitting on her knees as she stared at Max's lower body, before trailing back up to her face.

"So, was it good to learn how to actually fuck?" Victoria asked, wide grin on her face. Max brought her head up slightly, looking over at her girlfriend, then back to Victoria.

"Yes. Thank you Victoria."

Good girl.

"You hear that Chloe? Your little slut would rather have me eat her out than be near you," Victoria taunted Chloe, her voice light and sing-songy.

"But you don't mind, right?"

Chloe took in a breath, before shaking her head.

"No Victoria, you can fuck Max whenever you want," she breathed out shakily.

God, was Chloe really that pathetic?

"You must be all talk when it's about your girlfriend, then. And here you always come off like you're hot shit," she smirked, and Chloe looked away, embarrassed. Max was still quiet, still exhausted from what had happened just now.

Victoria stood up, grabbing her tube top and putting it on quickly, before reaching into her shorts and feeling herself briefly, pulling her hand out to reveal her fingers dripping with her own come. She walked over to Max and lightly moved her fingers across her face, without a word, before going over and doing the same to Chloe, grinning to herself.

"Later, losers," was all Victoria said as she pulled up her top a bit and then left the room, slamming the door.

The room was filled with an awkward silence for a few minutes, before Chloe finally pushed herself up and walked over to Max's bed, lying down next to her.

"I still love you Chloe… please… please don't think otherwise," Max whispered to her girlfriend, still staring at the ceiling.

"Don't worry Max, I love you too. No matter what," Chloe said with a small nod, looking at her.

The two still loved each other; they both knew that, even if something… something like this had happened.

"I still want her to fuck me again," Max admitted sheepishly after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too."


End file.
